Slight Inheritance
by brebre14
Summary: Young Aiko Uzamaki is trying to overcome the abuse of the villagers and achieving her dream. A dream to be the best kunochi there ever was. Until Kiba came along she nows have to learn how to be his best mate in the whole world away from hatred and finding more love for protection and secure.
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly Inheritance**

**Brebre14 here. Hey everyone. sorry about being gone in a long time. The last story wasn't very satisfying I guess. ): But oh well. This particular story is new as I came up with it hoping to make it one of the longest story in history of female Naruto story. It would be the best thing if I kept up with it this time. Hopefully this will be longer and better then my last one. But maybe I could keep the first story on here in case you guy's REALLY think I should continue. Well just letting you folks know this, there is a poll hung up on my profile for you guy's. Please vote and see who should be with Naru-chan. Naruto as you all probably already guessed is a female in this story: She will be having a different name as Naru, Narumi, and Naruko is a common name. So You'll know who she'll be in the story. She'll be having different appearances in this story. I guess it's time to move on to the story.**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**_

Aiko Uzumaki glared as one of the villager's men threw a rock across her whiskered face. Her red with blonde streak's hair rivaled through the wind as rain start's coming down. Drop by drop each villager's glaring advanced towards where she stood. Her expression changed to one of fear and slight hatred and turned around into top speed. Sending single to her Nii-san as she ran. " Kakashi-nii, Please help me." She whispered through her mind as she sent the chakra thought towards where she hoped her brother would save her. The villager's cackled as they waited with baited breath as the mob closes in on the demon girl.

Aiko groaned as the same man that threw a rock at her advanced like a crazed prisoner waiting for blood. She screamed as he sliced a kunia down her leg as it pierced her skin. " Gaatsuya." A voice shouted out in pure anger and confidence. The man screamed as he was thrown back against the wall all the while hearing a cracked pop. Natsuki looked to her savior and saw a kid around her age glaring at the villager's in right anger. " Woof woof!" An animal sound came from beside her making her jump with sudden nerves. A puppy was looking at her with concern brown eyes. She blushed shyly as his owner also looked at her with concern. He looked towards the other villagers with a glare of his own. " What do you think your doing?" He said, narrowing his slitted eye's to one of the villager's that wasn't shaking or drunk. The man sneared, " Well we're getting rid of the demon girl. Trying to finish her off for the yondaime Hogake tried to. The demon fox should die." He shouted in a proud manner that Aiko whimpered. She thought the boy would be like them and change his mind about protecting her. He snarled, making the villager's and her jump in shock. " YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER." He growled in full fury before making handsign's. He shouted, " Gaatsuya!" The villagers screamed and tried running through the ally way entrance but frozzed in fear. Aiko weakly smiled as the pup crawled into her lap and licked her face before relief swelled in her chest.

The reason for relief was because her nii-sama had arrived. Blocking the villagers with killer intent so big a few of teh villagers fainted outright on the spot. " Just what do you think about hurting my imouto?!" Kakashi demanded. He wished he didn't have that mission thanks to Sarutobi-sama requesting him. The villager's shivered in fear. Knowing full well that he was a trained Anbu and will kill them with the wrong sentence mercilessly. One villager was stupid enough to talk like a man won his prize. " Well we were just trying to to help the girl. She was lost and we felt we just had to protect her. Especially from that Inazuka brat." That answer frozed Aiko and Kiba as he told her when trying to calm her down.

She scream with full fury and charged at the villager. Jumping on his back and snarled when he tried strangling her to get her off. Kakashi was frozen he wanted to throw his kunia at the man for lying but his little imouto had jumped on defensive for little Kiba. Kiba was proud. The girl, Aiko, had defended him like he did for her. Then he came to a conclusion. He would protect this girl until he died. He felt sorry for her when he saw her being chased by the damn villager's. He wondered though, what good was the man doing just by lying when Kiba and Natsuki knows he's not. Judging by the Anbu, who called Aiko imouto, knew the man was lying by the way he was about to throw that kunia towards the mans pressure point on his neck, making him permantely die on the spot. He growled when hearing his girl screamed in pain. Wait. His girl! He smiled at that thought. Of course she was his girl. He had watched her a few times in the past and thought her scent smelt wonderful. Unlike any of the wanna-be kunochi's at the acadamy. They are weak, Aikowas not. They are fangirls who cares about looks and trying to impress the Uchiha boy, he was angry Uchiha. He tried to force himself on Aiko before Shino had to restrained the brat before he did more harm than good.

Growling in pure fury as he watched helplessly while the man tossed his love on the ground. _'his love?' _The thought actually brought a smile to his face as he charged at the man. Ignoring the anbu that called his mate imouto. He growled in the mans ear while smiling down at Aiko's suprised but happy face. " She belongs to me. She's never to be touched by you. She's my devotion, my life. I guess the saying in the Inazuka clan is true. The feelings you feel when you first meet your mate is a feeling of possessiveness, protectiveness, love, and most importantly, adoration." He said all this while pointing the kunia on the mans throat all the while staring at Aiko with full love that she thought this would all be a dream. " Thank you." She whispered before all her energy let go as she fell in her aniki's arms.

Kiba's expression of her falling was pained. The man under him had the kunia out of his hand before he even blinked. Growling threateningly, Kiba grabbed the kunia and slashed the mans throat to pieces before that anbu had to restrain him. " LET GO!He hurt her, he deserved the pain he inflected upon my mate. I'll kill him." He screamed at the anbu holding him down and watched helplessly when the Hogake arrived before his love. That old man actually cried in relief as he saw Kiba's mate. Kiba growled, making the leader of this stupid village jump. The old man raised his hands in a submissive show to at least trying not to look threateningly to his mate. " Don't worry young Inazuka, She's safe with me. I was waiting for her to show up in my office when I called for her personally. I didn't think this would happen. She's like my granddaughter to me. I could never raise any weapon against her." He said it so truthfully that Kiba almost believed him. " Please love, He's telling the truth." Aiko's weak voice immediately got him grouching next to her.

END PROLOGUE

* * *

**Since Kiba and Aiko are like mates in each other's eyes this will be the pairing for now until I figure something out about everything else. If anything, please look up the poll of pairings. I'll be leaving Kiba on there anyways since he's in the pairing with our Aiko-chan. **

**xxx**

**Please review and vote.**

**p.s I do not own Naruto!**


	2. new generation

**Hello everyone. Its me Brebre14 again. hope you missed me. ;) so far I'm getting good comments on my story on Slight Inheritance, I really do appreciate your thoughts on em. Makes me happy to keep going. So here we are... I'm gopnna let you know the votes we have so far. and Naru/Kiba is the winner so far with three points. Though mine doesn't count. ;) lols Hopefully someone will vote maybe Kakashi in the pairing h eis kinda cute if he didn't wear his mask on all the time. Only Aiko-chan will get the honor. Even though those two think of each other as siblings, I will ahve to say, their relationship getting further is neigh to zero. Let me know of anything at all. Review me if you to be my second or third beta. Might need some help with new ideas on my stories. only got two up, but one downloaded. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But Aiko is my character even though she plays the current Naruto, except in female form with a different name. **

**P.s a friend of mine had given me the name for our Naruto. lets give her an applause. I'd like to think for your help on here very much.**

* * *

Aiko sighed as she watched the river. Ever since she met Kiba she went into hiding somehwere deeper into the village. Only Kakashi-nii and her love knows where she is. hiding in a hidden room of an ally near at corner of the village of konohagakure. She hopes her honorable Hogake wouldn't worry. It was for the best to maintain secrecy. SPLAT! She jumped nervously with a kunia possed. Waiting for a villager to come attack her. Except only to see a young kid. A young very one at that. Sighing patiently. she waited for the kid to leave and not see her. Both unaware that Aiko's mate, Kiba, was watching, ready to attack in case the kid decide to hollor for a villager.

" Kid, what are you doing here?" She asked with a monotone voice. Said latter jumped and nearly cried out with shock at seeing her looking ready to bolt. Softing her features, she crounched on her knees and expected the kid. There was a bruise on his arm. singling that he had been hurt with the way he snifling. " Wh. What a. are gonna about it?" He asked. Chuckling coldly, she gt out her first aid kit, " Nothing just that you don't tell anyone I'm here for instance. Especially the Hokage. My mate had me to hide here away from the villager scorn." She spat at the ground while rubbing some medicine His eyes were wide and curious with wonder. "Mate?" A woosh made them jump as Aiko got ready to attack. " Yes, she's my mate. And if I found you put her in any danger you'll be sorry." Kiba said with a sneer that matched the head of the huuga family.

Aiko sighed lightly as she straighten her poster and lean into Kiba with a wry smile. The kid looked ready to piss himself at the sight of her mate. " B...Bu..But if your an Inuzuka, and she's your mate, how come she's not living with you in your compound?" Kiba frowned as well as Aiko. " Good question kid, in fact I'm a little protective and possessive of whats mine, back when I found her, Alittle mob was trying to kill her for something she had no control. Only me and her big brother knows where she is staying. And by the way you should introduce yourself if your gonna be frequently. Cause otherwise I'd have to make sure you don't go running your mouth off ot the whole village." The kids eyes widen tat the possibly making Aiko shrunk behind Kiba.

" I would never do that. I promise on my ninja way. And my names Konohamaru. Whats your names?" He asked. Kiba chuckled in obvious amusement as he ruffled the kids spiky hair that Aiko has an urdge to flatten it. " My name is Kiba Inuzuka, this is my lovely mate Aiko Uzumaki." Aiko blushed deeply when seeing her love stare at her with adoration.

Konohamaru gagged at the sight of them making loey doa eyes. Kiba sighed, " Listen kid, you better get going. Someoe will eventually come looking for youb and we don't want them coming here. But do promise to visit whenever you can. I'm Aiko-chan would be delighted about having a kid like you as a surragant son to her. She loves pups. But I can't give her that until its safe for her to have my pups. So will you?" Konohamaru's eyes teared up suddenly and lauched himself at Kiba. " yes, yes yes yes yes. I promise to visit whenever I can tou-san." Kiba's eyes widen in shock before giving out a small smile. Aiko giggled with happiness and hugged konohamaru like a mother would do. " Please visit soon Kono-kun. It would be greet to have you with me as my cub." She kissed the boys nose, making konohamaru crunched it upwards in a pout. Giggling she gently shoved him forward in a motion to get him moving. Looking back at his new famiyl. Konohamaru swore he keep is new mother a secret away from his original tou-san and jiji-sama.

Aiko sighed in happiness as she leaned against Kiba. Rubbing herself against him she giggled when he moaned out. Putting his hands on her hips he pushed forward, leaving only a small space. " Not yet love. I kow how much you want to have my pups but, you have to be patient when the right time comes." He nibbled her ear lobe in a sign as a promise to show he'd do it. sighing with dissappointment she snuggled against Kiba's well toned six pack chest and sniffed his lovely musclular scent. " Oh Kiba-kun, I wish it was soon even with young konoahamaru, it wouldn't be enough, I want to bear your children i swear. I'm ready, I don't care about timing when you get your promotion as a ninja I wouldn't be able to see you very much. Nevermind that, I wouldn't have something of you to keep reminding me you won't leave me like Kakashi-nii." Sniffling turning to sobs, Kiba rocked her. A growl forming in his chest as an idea flashed.

" I kow love, how about this. You join the acadamy with me so we could be together, plus it will keep you busy and wouldn't have to worry about hiding all the time with opnyl me and konohamaru-kun. Maybe I'll talk to Hokage-sama about letting me see about Kakashi. He doen't know where youare but realise you are residing in the village. But can't pinpoint it.C'mon lets go so we can get you registured as a new shinobo of the acadamy." Snuggling against his chest one more time, she nodded relucantly, and grabbed his hand. Knowing the way he sprint forwards. Ignoring a chakra signature of a higher ranked ninja.

" Danzo would love this tidbit. This was were the Kyuubi brat has been to. The Inuzuka heir as indeed hid her well." The lone anbu cackled darkly as he sprinted off to tell the latter.

* * *

**Well thats that. Hope I'm getting even more better. Finally Aiko has met only Konohamaru. Wonder whats up with Kakashi, think he's betraying her? Or that he had something iomportant going on with his place as ninja? Wonder whats gonna happen with the root anbu? Till next time. vote and review please. I would be very happy.**

**laters.**


	3. The truth as of Now

**Hello again...Seems I'm so bored that I can't seem to stop writing. But I guess its better than nothing right? ;) So anyways, this is third chapter. Please enjoy it as its one of those things were you might fall in love with this story that would keep you going. Also if anything, please vote and review. **

**p.s. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Aiko hummed a soft tune that made Konohamaru relaxed. Aiko was leaning against the wall of her home in the ally sitting with her fingers carving through her cubs hair. Konahamaru was in blissed. He finally had a mother who is with him and not caring that he is the grandson of the Hokage. He told her the last time they had met and he fell in love with Aiko as a child would do to a mother when she shrugged off that title. He could remember that day very well.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Konohamaru was sniffling quietly. He was in the arms of his favorite mother figure. Her humming that soft tune couldn't even calm him down. _

_Aiko was worried, she worried over little konohamaru, she wonders ails him so. " My son, what ails you so? If you could tell me?" She felt him stiffen under words and immediately regreted it. Thinking he was gonna leave she held him tight to her chest. Trying his dear mother he finally spoked words that felt familiar to her. " Everyone doesn't call me by my real name. All they care about is the grandson of the Hokage. I rtied, I tried to get them to recognise me as for my own self. But they never do. Only treat me as if I'm only a prize to show off. I want it all to stop you know, to make them listen." _

_He was crying now. Just seeing her dear son so sad broke her heart. Hugging him to her she said softly but sternly. " I once know a man. He died before I even met Kiba. He died protecting me. He had once told me that, no matter what people treats you in a certain way, live your life. Live it to your fullest as the way you want it to be. It would not only hinder her destiny. But it break you if you let their consume you. Its like saying I have came up with when he trained me. Do you want to hear it my cub?" Seeing, more like feeling his nod she continued to speak, " A broken tool is not a way for living. But a way to live your to the fullest is a way of love. Be pure to your soul and never let anyone take you down in misery like a master. So you see, you must create a life that works for you, don't let someone else have a say of who you want to be. Its your decision my son, not theirs." She started humming once more while curling her finger's in konohamaru's hair as he thought of what she said._

_END FLASHBACK:_

He sigh regretfulyl as he got out of his mother's embrace. Aiko had noticed he was in deep thought, but hadn't question it. A wooshing sound was heard as Kiba stood before them. His tone arms filled with muscles that always leaves Aiko blushing that Kiba thought was adorable on her. "Kiba love, what seems to be the matter?" Kiba was huffing so hard that had Aiko clutching onto Konohamaru in fear. " Love they found out where you are. We gotta take you and pup out of here." Aiko gasped as he clutched his hips that oozing with blood. She hurriedly rushed to him with a first aid. He growled at her, making her step back in fear while holding onto Konohamaru.

" Kiba-kun, what has gotten into you? I'm only trying to help. You'll bleed all out." SLAP! Konohamaru gasped in shock as he watched his new tou-san smack her across the face. Aiko sobbed. She didn't know what was wrong with Kiba. He had just slapped her, right in front of their cub. Kiba soften his glare as he gently pulled her into his arm's. " I'm truly sorry my love but you mustn't stay here in Konoha. You'll die here. You must take our cub and run. Kakashi won't know as he hadn't been here to see you at all. But please trust me on ths." He said when she started to protest.

" I'll distract them away from you Konohamaru. You need to leave the village if only for your saftey. I promise I'll come for you and konohamaru. But first you must pack everything. bring less with you so that none of it will hinder our travel. I love you. And maybe I'll give you that offer of bearing my cub. But you must get to saftey. Hurry." He ussered her towards her little room in the corner of the ally wall as Konohamaru whimpered while helping her.

Aiko was scared. She was scared for Kiba, most of all scared of what will happen to her and konohamaru. Kiba hissed as the pain on his hips increased. His love and cub needed to hurry, or else they could die of cold murder. He didn't want that to happen to his small family. His nee-sama wouldn't understand. Hana never found her mate as such. So he worried how Aiko and Konohamaru woulf fair about living in the wild. But he hoped nothing would happened to them once he gets back to them. Sighign he growled loud enough for Aiko and Konohamaru to stop and closed everything up. " You must leave now. Don't turn back whatever you, you must survive without me. I promise. Hurry." He said while pushing them forwards in a run.

As tehy were running near the gates shouts of Demon was heard around the corner of the street they runnign in. Kiba cursed, he hoped they didn't follow them into the forest and gain up on them. His love and cub will have to survive without him tahts for sure. He only hoped someone who was strong would save them. Seeing two people near the forest outside Konoha sighed with relief. He ran up to them. Aiko and Konohamaru behind him. The two missing ninja were tensed as he spoked. " Please, you have to save Aiko-chan and Konohamaru. They're after us. They want to kill her in revenge. Would you please help them?" The two ninja looked at each other in slient discussion and listened in the back ground were shouts of Demon was heard. " Alright kid, we'll help but when you said save those two, what about you?" The bandaged man said with a gruff tone that had Kiba smiling. He choosed the people to ask for help thats for sure.

" I'm going to distract them,. I'm an Inuzuka. Heir of the clan. Aiko is my mate, so I'm trying to save her. Konohamaru is like a young cub to her so both of them. You have to hurry. I can pinpoint them in the other direction away from you in time to get far away from here. Just don't come back until she's trained along with Konohamaru so they can defend themselves against the damn villagers." The man sighed as his one eye uncovered went gentle. " Of course, you should hurry they are nearly here." Kiba nodded in thanks as he turned towards the mans companion. his face was sad and understanding as he watched him. " Please protect them." He said to the boy near their age. Said boy nodded in agreement. Turning to Aiko and Konohamaru he kissed them both on the forehead and whipsered through their tears as he hummed softly to them.

" Be careful you two. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday, and when we do it'll be for the better. Just know I love you both. Listen to this man and his companion. They'll help you I know they will. Just live life to the fullest as long as you can. I love you." Aiko was shaking her head back and fourth as tears flowed faster to the ground. " Please Kiba-kun. Don't leave. You can't us. What your promising me to bear your cubs? What would I do without you? You were the only one who stood beside me. While others scorned me for what I cannot control. Please don't leave me." She was sobbing loudly now. The companion hugged her gently back and fourth as Kiba smiled sadly. " I'll keep that promise love. Don't worry. you'll see me again someday I'm sure of it. Just remember that I love you." He kissed her on the lips before he turned to look at them man and nodded. He could see respect shining in that one eye of his as he nodded back at him. Sprinting off towards the noise of the villagers hoping to get attention of getting them towards the tower.

Haku held onto the young girl that was sobbing. The kid, Konohamaru as they called him, was clutching to him in fear. He looked to Zabuza, the man was still staring where the yougn man named Kiba had lefted where chaos insued. He hugged the girl to his chest as she sobbed fearfully and sadly. " Come one Haku, get the girl and let me carry the kid. We have to take another route. It seems like not rumors are ture about Konohagakure. A village where piece is at its highest point." Haku nodded and gently made the girl stand, Aiko he think was her name complied to the movement with a small flinch. Frowning, he hummed a small tune to calm her down as her eyes dropped. seemingly asleep he carried her on her back as he nodded to Zabuza and went off at high sppeed towards wave.

* * *

**Well thats it. If you have any hope on what might next you may predict it, but that would be a suprise till then. Lets hope Kiba gets back her again soon, That part of the story was making cry even if I'm writing it. Now my wrist hurts so I'm gonna stop writing for a while. Hoped you enjoyed this story so far. Merry Christmas everbody.**

**P.s. vote review please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: A reconsider

**Hello everyone. Been a while since I had last updated. To those that reviewed to me, I'll make into a more appropiate feeling story. Last chapter was a bit sad I'll admit so I thought about creating new chapter to make it up. Those that got confused as to why they talked wisdom is that they were forced to grow up early in their age. Given the problem of their lives lately it gave them a tiny boost in their humanism. anyways back to the story.**

**p.s. I do not own Naruto at all**

**p.s.s. Also school has finally returned after a two week christmas break. Emotional new years count down, glad its over. so now I won't be on here to actually select all of my stories. Just thought to let you know.**

**" Aiko's chakra voice speaking "**

**" Kyuubi speaking"**

"Everyday talk"

"_Thoughts speaking"_

* * *

Aiko hummed a soft tune. It had been about four years since she last saw Kiba-kun. But at least it was one good thing she got out of it. Haku, who is like a brother to her, comforted her and gave her security. Zabuza, however, was a bit rough and silenced since they joined him and Haku. It unnerved her a little to be around him due to his staring.

Sighing she turned to see Haku smiling softly at her. " Hello Haku-kun." He nodded at her and took the empty spot next her by the window still she was sitting on. " Are you alright?" Aiko shook her head negatigively, she was upset for a good reason as well. " Is it due to Zabuza-sama working for Gato?" He questioned her. Nodded her head she stopped looking out to the horizan to gaze at the beautiful boy in front of her. Haku looked really beautiful. Beautiful enough to be mistaken to be a girl. It gave him, both of them the advantage. An advantage where all ninja underestimated them in battle field. Be it men or women they would win at any costs. " Yes, I mean what if its someone that I care about gets hurt while protecting old man Tazuna? I don't think I can go against Zabuza-sensie. He's like a big brother to me other than Kakashi-nii."

Haku sighed lightly and grabbed a brush to start grooming her golden mane. " Its because he won't probably know it would be those ninja's. Or any from Konohagakure as we are unsure who thje old man would call on ninja's to protect him Aiko-chan. I swear if anything comes to worse I will protect you. Your like a little sister I never got the chance to have. And that's a wonderful thing to ever have given me. So don't worry if worse comes to worse you have me your side." Aiko frowned at the Haku's words. She starting humming her favorite melody that she remembered only in her dreams that she assumed as memories as a baby. It was sounded as bells chiming with the wind, she almost thought it was her kaa-chan singing. She was unsure. Even Haku, Konohamaru and Zabuza enjoyed her melody. So she always sang the song whenever it was needed.

Haku closed his eyes in content, even whilst brushing Aiko's golden hair. Her melody, always sounding like little birds singing along with leaves falling from the Sakura trees. Sounding like bells on a beautiful windy day is what she sounded. If her mother sang like this than he was glad Aiko inherited as a gift. Sighing Aiko got up to her feet, making Haku pause in his brushing. Looking confused for a minute before understanding came across his face. She smiled gently, Haku may not understand what she had been through but he was close to understanding her than anything. The same thought goes to Zabuza as well. " I'm gonna go check on Konohamaru-sochi. Just to make sure he isn't getting himself into trouble." Haku nodded in agreement and sighed sadly as he watched her go. _Hope we would find that boy of her's soon Zabuza-sama. I don't want to think what would happen if she collasped from heart-break. _Turning to the direction, he ran off where his sensie would ambush the ninja's protecting the old man.

xxxxxxxxxx*(**I would stop here but that would be teasing you relentessly. Plus I would be bored.)***xxxxxxxxxxx

She growled in fury as she heard her sochi's scream. Jumping from roof to roof she pounced on the boy round her age on his back to let him go of her surrgant son. " **why touch my kit? **" She said in the chakra made voice. Kankuro nearly screamed in shock at the girls voice. Already dropped the little kid that ran into him. _She's scary as fuck!_ He thought. _Almost like a demon. _Nearly pissing hmself in fear he tried clutching at the girl. Temari only standing few feet away from them shivering. Though she definitly recognise teh girl from somwhere. If only she remembered so she could get that girl away from Kankuro. Everyone frozed, Mist started just when Kankuro was able to clutch the girls neck. A big relief was shown on Aiko's face as she recognised this mist. _Think goodness Zabuza-nii got here in time. _Trying to get off the boys back she screached as his hands immediately wrapped around her throat with his kunia planted roughly on her neck.

" Wh...Who's there?" Kankuro shouted, he was shivering in fear while holding the girl by the kunia he was holding. If someone were to get them killed he's taking her with them. A cold sounded chuckled was heard through the mist but when Kankuro looked to see the girl that jumped on him had a relief look on her face. Gulping he faced the chuckle. Loooking in every direction. He jumped when he felt Temari's hand immediately clutchign his arm, shivering just the way he was. " **Why, who I am, everyone would know me as the demon of the mist. And that girl you have along with the kid belongs to me. Dare scratch her with the kunia you will learn how painful a death can be**." Zabuza said with malice hate. That girl in the idiot boys arms is like his baby sister. He cherished her, even Haku knows that. So anyone were to hurt her would be dead in less than a minute.

**WITH KIBA AND HIS TEAM**XXXXXX

Kiba scoffed at his teammate, Haruno Sakura. That stupid fangirl was clutching at Uchia again, babbling at his ear half to death. his sensie (lucky him) was Hatake Kakashi, his lovely mates surrogant big brother. Smiling osftly, he really do miss his mate, Aiko-kio (**Did I spell Kio right? Or was it koi?)**, and little wondered what those two older ninja's were doing to them? Protecting, he'd hope so. Or they are gonna get hurt.

"KAWIAA!So cute" Sakura's voiced screach out through the forest that had four guy's wincing at her voice. " Haruno." Kiba hissed. " Keep your voice down voice down before you could end us up killed. " Sakura wince but covered it up with a glare. " Yeah so what, there's nothing out here anyway. The only thing i see hear is this cute little bunny rabbit." She spoke with a tone that made Kiba wanna hurl all over her shrilly pink so called ninja outfit.

Haku crouched in the trees frowning. Zabuza should'v been here by now he wonders whats holding him up. Looking at one of the boy7s with the pup. His eyes widen before a grin spread across his face. Its the boy from before. The one that pledged to keep Aiko and Konohamaru safe from the villagers and the rest of the population of Konohagakure by hurting them and risking his life just for them. Smiling he jumped down from his hiding place, shocking them all.

Kiba jumped in defensive stance next to Tazuna, glaring at the boy that appeared before them. Just looking at the boy made his eyes widening, ignoring Kakashi and his team mates staring. Grabbing the boys shoulder in despair he finally found his voice." Its you, one of the ninja that I left my mate with. Where is she? Where's our pup? How is she? Is she safe?" He kept on babbling so much that everyone from his team was very confused. Kakashi's one eye widen in shockness. _Kiba left my little imouto with him? Oh that stupid grateful brat._ Tears flowed his eye that Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna both took notice. " My little imouto." Shock definitly got hold of Sasuke and Sakura then and there.

_Who are they talking about? This girl must be special if she created such emotion on Kakashi. - Sasuke  
_

_Heh, didn't know sensie had a little sister, if she joins us she better stay away Sasuke, - Sakura_

_I wonder...- Tazuna_

Haku smiled gently, " Of course little Aiko is doing just fine. Along with your pup. We even trained the two when you left them with us. She had become like a little sister to both of us." He said with a tone showering nothing but love for Aiko and Konohamaru that Kiba had to believe him. Kakashi sighed in relief, his little imouto is safe and well alive. He can't wait to see how she grown out. Especially little Konohamaru.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Haku spun his head towards the scream. " That was Aiko screaming." He turned to see Kiba already putting a pill in his mouth. Doing the same with his k-nine ninja pup. Kakashi had his kunia and growling scaring Sakura and Tazuna, even Sasuke looked a little afriad now. " Hurry we need help her." They all nodded. Kakashi growled grabbing Tazuna he sped up behind this boy that seemed to care greatly for his little imouto.

Aiko was shivering. Not one of cold. But one of fear. This boy, Gaara, was almost like her except his reaction to his childhood created him into a moster. He had decided to grab her Konohamaru when he tried escaping. She decided it was time that she used a little of HIS red chakra. Growling, Gaara's eyes widen in shockas red chakra began cloaking her. Her sensie, Zabuza was coughing in blood. He was trying to protect the both of them. When Zabuza was about grab for them, sand had erupted from out of nowhere and smashed her sensie/brother against the trees behind him. She growled lowly in sorrow, for her loved ones getting hurt, for this boy, the bichu to Shuukaku, the one tailed demon. He had been given no love. No one to be hold by. No one to lean on. She would make him see there is someone there for him. To care for him, and to love hm as family would'v done.

Ignoring Haku and the ninja's appearance by their chakra, she pounced on the red head. He growled low in his throat. _Well if he wants to be that way then a fight will ocure. But maybe if I could sway him with a few words the sand demon wouln't be able to take control on Gaara, which she had a theory about why his seal led him to be insane. _Thinking it up she grabbed her chakra wires, skipping the sand heading straight towards her as climb in the air while twisting her body. Once she behind him she wasted no time in wrapping the wires round Gaara's body, adding her chakra to give stregth in order to keep him down. Dipping close to his ear where no one else could she whispered, " I feel the lonliness in you. I'v been through the same if more tragic childhood than you had. Being the container to certain nine tailed fox is never a walk in the park. But I had love. Love from my mate, love my brother. And also, love from my sensie the one you attacked, and Haku. Maybe if I showed you love. The beast in you would cave in." Gaara's eyes widen in shock and fear and also...this feeling of lonliness? Its true he thought, he wanted to be shown love at least in any way to make him feel not lonely.

Looking at the girl, Aiko, he heard the demon of the mist called her, could show him that love. Maybe it would help him change in a way that wanted him to feel at the very least content. Nodded his slowly, unsurely, unwrapped his sand from Aiko's body as little small tears flowed down his cheeks. Aiko hummed softly. Ignoring Gaara's siblinga. Humming her melody immediately calmed everyone down. Kiba was smiling, his mate was beautiful and wonderful then he last saw her. Aiko's golden hair flowed across the wind, her voice sounding like sweet bells chiming in soft rhythem. He so missed his mate so much.

Kakashi calmed almost immediately. His little imouto's singing was a wonderful thing. Definitly rivaling his sensie's wife singing.

Sasuke was in awe. He never saw a girl beautiful and strong at the time before. Her hair flowed with the ind that look like silk curtain. Her heart-shaped cheeks marked with whiskers that gave off a sign of a vixen. He wished he had someone like her. Maybe someone like her to care for him and not as a survival.

Sakura glared. This girl was attracting her Sasuke-kun! She'll have have revenge against her.

Temari was shocked. This girl, Aiko, had calmed her little brother's bloodlust and was touching him without fear. Smiling at the sight of Aiko comforting her little brother, maybe, just maybe, things will turn out all right.

Kankuro was embarrassed. Nearly getting him and his sister killed was not on the list and their sensie, Baki, would soon catch up to them. So he wished they would hurry, but seeing the scene made him wish that Gaara was shown with love a lot early. He feels regret coming all the time when he sees Gaara.

Zabuza was wary. He was watching the ninja from Konoha. His bones were only bruised thankfully. That pink haired girl from however, he would keep a little eye on. To make sure she wouldn't harm Aiko justy from pity jealousy.

Aiko hummed. Gaara had finally calmed down and gently trying to give her a small smile. Smiling wide, she leaned and gave a small kiss on his forhead and spoke, " I will see you soon brother, for one thing, do try to control your urges next time." She gave a wink at Gaara as he shifted his foot, barley noticable only to her. He nodded to her and he grabbed his teammates and teleported with sand. Turning to face the others that were ninja's with Haku, shock immediately overcame her body as soon as she lay eyes on her beloved. Tears flowed as she cried. Clinching to Kiba as sobs came out in harsh gulps.

* * *

**Well thats it. Tell me what you think? Good ? Bad? Honest opinions please, if your gonna be rude about anything just a warning: Don't say anything at all. **

** xxxxxxxxxxxplease reviewxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter five:reconsider:part two

**Hello everyone, good evening. Feeling a bit lighter than I had since each afternoon &evening during the week. relaxing in silence helps me immensily. :) Been relaxing now that I'm allowed to get some piece and quiet this weekend. Makes me happy. To crazydoglover, good questions just show you know. . Oh one warning, Sakura bashing( Just don't like her. gives a bad name to all female kunochi in Naruto when she was younger ) Hinata shyness. Plan on putting Sai with Shino and Hinata as a team.**

**Aiko: 13**

**Konohamaru: 9**

**Haku: 16 ( The other's but Aiko, Zabuza, and Konohamaru knows his real age. The others will think he's the same age as them.)**

**Zabuza: 43 ( Not really sure about his current age. Just made it up.)**

**Kakashi: 32 ( Again. made it up.)**

**Kiba: 13**

**Sasuke: 13**

**Sakura: 13**

**Temari: 16 ( made up )**

**Kankuro: 15 ( Like the rest, made up )**

**Gaara: 13**

**The reason how the sand siblings popped up is that they were on a little observation mission in wave. Gato is a big target you know. ;)**

* * *

Ever since Temari and little brothers were sent on this mission from their _'father'_ , they surely didn't expect this encounter. Konoha ninja's showing and the demon of the mist with three kids with him. All of them gathered around Tazuna's house thinking up of a plan against Gato. Temari and her brother's sensie had valunteered to help the ninja to defeat Gato. Seeing as he was creating problem with current wave village they thought to put a stop to it all. Watching the girl, Aiko healing her little brother made her happy. She was glad of the girl helping where she couldn't, but she is feeling a little jeolous that she got him opening up earlier than Temari would'v liked.

Just thinking these thoughts made her sad and pissed at the same. Sad because Gaara was never shown before since the beginning of his birth. Their _' father ' _had informed Temair and Kankuro to stay away. But the didn't exactly say not to observe him nearby. One reason is making confused as to why their sent them to wave is making a bundle of question through her mind. Did he know that the leaf ninja would here? Were they here to observe and stay backwards a bit off away from the scene? Or join them in hopes of helping the village of wave? She was definitly confused.

Kakashi was deep in thought obviously. He had missed his little imouto ever since she dissappeared with young Konohamaru to saftey in the arms of Zabuza Momochi and his apprentince Haku, the ice bloodweilder. They had protected and trained his little sister and that he was grateful. Maybe, he wonder if the Hokage would consider in letting them join the village. And he could get the Hokage to let Aiko-chan to stay with him where she can be well protected and fed. He missed hr dearly and could only hope that she'd come back with him and his team to their home village, hopefully Zabuza and Haku would agree if they were tired of being hunted by anbu's and hunter ninja's.

Sasuke watched the girl. He was jealous that this Gaara kid has Aiko's attention on him like a worried mother would with her cubs. He wanted her to care for him to. No one in the village decided to take him, for they only wanted the supposedly powerful sharingan user presenting their family to fame and all that crap. Now, maybe he could get Aiko to help him get Sakura away from him and start taking her training seriously.

Aiko was on insticts only of course. Thanks to the Kyuubi being a fox, they give off motherly love for children that were abused, scarred, or was turned into an orphan. She could definitly tell the Uchia boy wanted her to care for him to as she could feel him staring at her and Gaara with jealousy. She also glanced at Haku to see if he was ok along her sensie, Zabuza. She gently smiled in reassurance at her beloved Kiba as he watched in concern from uptop of one of the trees in the forest.

Kakashi coughed, gaining attention to everyone. " I guess we need to think of a plan to get rid of Gato once and for all." Murmers of agreement followed with the group in the crealing. Aiko bit her lip worried and wondering. " Um, I hope you don't mind Kakashi-nii if I could go wtih you to protect Tazuna. I had briefly seen his daughter and his grandson. I want to help them." Just like before, insticts once again. Kakashi thought for a minute before looking to his student. Strangely, Sasuke seem to brighten more at the thought of Aiko-chan being with them longer and Kiba was gazing longingly at Aiko with much love and was that wanton or something similar? Sakura, however, might be a problem. She was glaring at Aiko with hate and jealousy and seem to be in a daze. _Most likely plotting against Aiko-chan. Not gonna happen while she aroudn me or not. _He gave Aiko-chan a one eye smile in agreement. " Of course, only if Zabuza and Haku agrees to this." Zabuza hummed and nearly gulped when Aiko gave off a full blown puppy dog eyes. " Please Zabuza. Please, I haven't seen Kiba-kun in a long time and I miss him. Other than you, Kakashi is like a big brother to me. Please?" Chuckling a bit darkly he gave her a small smirk. Moving his hand, he ruffled her golden hair, " of course little imouto, you can go s'long as no harm comes to you I'll let you go." He said but looked to see Haku's reaction.

His expression was a little put off so to say. It disturbed everyone that had been watching them the whole time. giving a thought to himself for mere mintue he finally settled his expression more gently speaking, " I don't mind s'long you let me check in on her every once a while." Aiko smiled happily and jumped in glee. **(Almost like a child would if they asked for something and got permission don't you agree. ;) ) **Haku smiled, he loved seeing Aiko happy. Her smile always gave a big boost to his spirits. She was like a precious little gem waiting to be protected against all odds. It made him even more devoted on protecting his surrogant little sister.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Each of these ninja's from leaf village seem to not mind Aiko-sama in staying with them for a while, well maybe except the pink haired one. He'll have to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't harm his wind vixen.

**An hour later:**

Aiko was currently walking with Kakashi and his team. Tazuna was a little bit up front seeing as he's leading them to his home. He was definitly a drunk in her opinion. But he's a good guy once you get past that thought if he was sober. But no action has come and she feels bored. Maybe Kakashi-nii would be willing to spare with her once they settled in Tazuna's home.

Kiba was in content mood. His mate has finally returned to his side after so long a seperation. It had been to long to his liking. Glancing at Aiko-chan it was like an angle coming from the sky, falling to him with a grace made for her. He wished she'd agreed to going back home with them, she could even bring her two friends with her if Hokage-sama let them join. Getting closer he gently but noticably put his arm round her waist, letting her snuggle against him. Aiko smiled at Kiba, loving the way he put his arm round her. She felt peiceful now. Never had she felt home. Well, she glanced up a head and and nearly cooed at the sight. It was a small house sitting near the ocean with a good view. A small boy she spotted and looking across the horizan witha longing look. He looked to cute his age. She guessed he must be Tazuna's grandson, Inari, since Tazuna had smiled big the minute he saw the child.

Inari looked up as soon as he heard footsteps. He smiled brightly at seeing his grandfather unharmed. Though he glared at the ninja companying him. He was in a way reluctant to let the supposed shinobi staying in their home but he had no say in the matter since his grandfather needed the help. He just wished they'd leave soon.

Aiko wanted to recoil back into Kiba. Young Inari has a lot of sadness and a bit of hatred in him. It unsettled her that a kid his age would be this emotionaly scarred. She would have to have a word with Tazuna as to why the boy is currently like this. If only to help the child. He would'v possibly be like little Konohamaru if he wasn't upset like this. The reason why Konohamaru didn't go with her is that he wanted to stay with Zabuza and Haku. She understood his reasoning. He doesn't trust the konoha ninja just yet. She's unsure about Sasuke but definitly doesn't like Miss Haruno. She definitly looked like her mother and almost acted like her that it was kind of scary. She wished the little bitchy supposedly Kunochi would up and die somewhere in a pitch. She has a feeling the pink haired spawn would be more of a hindrance during this whole mission. Maybe Kakashi would be willing to replace Haruno with a better candidate. She does have a bit of time to think whether or not she wants to returnback to konoha. She just didn't came up with the decision just yet.

* * *

**Well thats it folks. How was it? Was it good? I hope so, I won't be updating during the week since I don't internet connection or a computer to work on undating the next chapter. But I will be continuing this story. Anyways I plan on making a new story but using Naruto as a boy. It will definitly give you the biggest suprise you'll never forget. But it'll be awhile before I actually publish it to the world. Don't ask if you want to know what its gonna be about. If you didn't caught the surpise tidbit then you should know I won't say anything about it. So anyways,**

**Please read and review. I do not own Naruto except maybe a little bit of Aiko. But thats about it. **


	6. Chapter 6: reconsider part three

**Hello folks, been awhile since i last updated a new chapter for Slight Inheritance. Its getting ok so far and I'v been getting mixed ideas what to do with Haruno...Facts such as getting her kicked off the team, Aiko being her replacement. Seeing as the pink bint is a annoying fangirl while Aiko is the opposite. That will happen later in this chapter. Preferably before the ending of their mission in wave. Well if anything, please read and review. Nice and gentle comments though. I don't do rudeness at all. Period! Well on with the story.**

**P.s I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi sighed, Sakura was getting to be a little over the top lately since Aiko joined them. He missed his little imouto and he was protective of her meaning he would punish Sakura if she tried anything. even a little extreme as to say getting her kicked off the team and her ninja license cut off. He didn't want to this choice but if Sakura didn't step down soon before going to far to be considered healthy.

Aiko was walkingaround the house of Tazuna's. The place was a lovely little home for a family of three. If only Gato hadn't decide toruin everyone's hope in this village everything would be beautiful and healthy beyond what could have been like right now. She been to the village with Tazuna for a few errands until a little girl came up to her for sweets. She smiled gently to the girl and patted her head. Seeing the little one smiling widely had made Aiko's heart swell with happiness and fierce protectiveness. It didn't matter if it was Gato only, she had now claim this village as her real true home. And she wants to restore it. But after the chuunin exams should she return to help out what is needed.

Aiko was still worried about Inari. His eyes almost matched her own except filled with longing and lonliness. She wants to help him. Badly it may be so. Making her decision she trailed off to where she guessed is Inari's room before knocking gently. " Inari, I was wondering if we could talk please?" She asked softly through the door between them. A sniffle was heard but other wise silence.

Inari was hesitant. That red haired gentle girl named Aiko wanted to talk to him. But she's a ninja and one of their kind had murdered his father. He still didn't the ninja's that portected his grandpa from the village of Konoha to their home. Decided on his anwser, he he stayed where he was silently. Ignoring Aiko's pleas for them to talk.

Aiko was hurt. Inari ignored her when all she wanted was to talk to him. But it seems to be not the case however. Ignoring tears approaching in her eyes. She whispered, " alright then. If thats what you wish I'll leave well enough alone. Goodbye Inari." She walked away, wiping her eyes trying to push the sadness i to the back of her mind. Walking past Inari's mother's concerned look and the others as well she walked outside towards the forest.

Reaching to a tree nearby a lake she found, she crouched downand relaxed. Closing her eyes, she felt herself drifting off to darkness.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Opening her eyes she looked to see her sensie and mentor with caring eyes. The fox huffed but held out his claw for her to lean on. " **What ills you kit?**" Shaking her head, " I'm fine Kyu, really. There's nothing to worry about me is all." The huffed a bit stronger than the first one. His hot breath making her hair blow over gently with it while standing on end across her neck.

**" Is it about the boy that seems to ignore you?" **Kyuubi's question had put her off a little there. Sure she loves kids but doesn't smother them with her love rather decide to be passionate instead smothering them with it. " I guess you can put it that way I guess. But Kyuubi, the children here and the families. what if they never find a way to get better? I want to help thme so much but I just don't seem to have a plan except to exterminate Gato and give back all the money that was taken from them for so long." She said in despair. She truly felt for the village of wave. She remembered from certain scrolls that the wave village was healthy, beautiful even. She wanted to help the people of the village to bring back their hope. It could help them in a long run. **" Don't worry kit, I'm sure you'll think of something. Since we could talk to each other whenever we wanted we could see how far the old mans bridge goes. But if it fails, I MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA THAT MIGHT WORK. bUt it would take a bit of work and business to be taking cared of. Say like creating your own clan that is and maybe an orphanage of yoru own for the children in case the parent could care for them on their own." **Aiko was suprised. That idea of Kyuubi's might even work if they put their minds into it. she wanted Something big than a small family of her own with Kiba-kun and Konohamaru and their future cubs. Maybe, just maybe, having a mini village of her own might just be what she needs to the gap.

Hugging Kyuubi's claw she nearly quealed in excitement." Oh Kyuubi, you have a wonderful idea. your right though, we have to wait to see how far the bridge would go in several places if Gato doesn't interfere during the building of a new freedom. The fox chuckled, delightful that his kit is happy with the idea. **Now kit I would say you have to wake up, because that black haired kid I think, Uchiha Sasuke is trying to shake you awake." **Blinking, she tilted her head sideways up towards Kyuubi's furry face and nodded in agreement. " Alright Kyuubi, I'll see you later." Hearing his rumble of the same farewell she finally opened her eyes and squinted her head a bit to get the sun out of her eyes, she recovered a bit to see Sasuke standing over her. Worry visible for her to see. " Are you alright Aiko-sama?" Blinkng in confusion, Um yes. Yes I am alright Sasuke-san. What do I owe the pleasure?" He was fidgeting nervously while adverting his around the forest and lake. " Um I was wondering if maybe..We could, get to know each other and maybe be friends?" Hope was shining through his dark coal eyes, but his expression showed less.

Smiling she got up and dust herself off and took Sasuke's hand in her own. " Of course Sasuke. What was there to be nervous about asking to become my friend?" He sighed. This question was starting to bother him evn though she was the only person, female for that matter to even ask him that. " Its because of the fangirls in all age of woman and males wanting to be close because your a sole survivar of the Uchiha clan?" The pain on his face confirmed her thoughts exactly. Giving him a gentle smile, she eleaned close enough to hug him gently. His shock was obvious to his stiffness. " Don't worry about me becoming like those idiots Sasuke. For one miss Haruno needs to stop playing ninja and do whatever she wished to do. Every fangirl put an ounce of shame to the legacy of Kunochi. I don't like them and I wanted to pound them so much that they would forget about being a fangirl and start being serious for once in their lifetime to reconsider their choices. Its their actions that gets them killed. You don't need them. You don't Haruno, you need a woman that would keep grounded, happy, and most of all strong. Don't let your hate for your brother grow Just because he killed the clan. he might have a reason for doing so. Say he was ordered to kill of the entire clan saving you from their deathly plans. I knew some of them. Afew of the Uchiha's even went so far to join a mob just to get ' rid ' of me. Kiba was not happy about it and killed some of the people, ninja and civilan that were part taking on killing me. But never mind that, Forget the fangirls, smack them across the face when they become too much for you to handle. To make them reconsider in becoming Kunochi at all if they don't fit the title. Trust me, I did the same to a few fangirls once in Kumo. They had immdiately decided it was time to change their corse and be serious. You could do the same Sasuke. You won't regret it." She said as Sasuke pondered on her words carefully.

Sakura was officially pissed off! That pint is telling her Sasuke-kun lies about Kunochi. She was even giving her body off a little too close for her liking. Maybe she should teach the red haired bitch not to mess what belongs to her.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Ok? I'm getting a bit slow with Inari in this story but what I said about fangirls putting Kunochi to shame is the definite truth. I hate those Bitches if you tell me...Makes me feel like wanting to smack them across the face so hard It just wants to make me scream out loud in frustration. well anyways, like I said in the beginning,**

**please read and review.**

**I fixed some mistakes, please review if i did better. Thank you**


	7. NOTICE

** Hello everyone, this is brebre14 here. I know i haven't updated lately but I was wondering, does anyone have any justu ideas that I can use for Aiko and other people? Do anyone want me to continue the story for Slight Inheritance? If you do, please review and tell me if I should continue it and make more ideas. I would be very greatfull.**

** Sincerely, Brebre14**


	8. Chapter 8: A talk with the teammates

**Hello everyone. Action will be making it's appearance here soon. At one point in this chapter, Inari will get to know our dear friend Aiko-chan pretty soon. When that happens you better watch out for the outcome to take place. I'm warning you now because everything will shock you to your very core. So anyway's enjoy this chapter. Hope to make it very good and very long. Do please read this and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Aiko sighed as she watched the clowds float by. She was wondering for the other's to get finish with their training on tree-walking. Sitting up she thought whether staying here and helping the people or go to Konoha and do the chuunin exams. It's a very hard decision for her to decide. Here no one hates her, except Sakura. Everyone back at konoha hates her with a passion, that she knows without a doubt. But Iruka-nii is there along with her jii-san. She's unsure what to think of. Konahomaru might want to see his grandfather and father again. She just hopes they wouldn't be mad at her once she gets back. " Hey you!" Sakura's voice followed out frm behind her, making her turn her head around and smiled but immediately frowned. Sakura was angry about something. Aiko just has no idea why she's angry at her. " Uh Sakura-san, what seems to be the matter?" Aiko asked. Sakura glared at her and got a little to close in her face. " Your whats the matter. What's with you and Sasuke?" She asked angrily. Aiko was taking aback.

It seemed Sakura is jealous that Sasuke-kun was not paying her any attention on this mission of their's. " Nothing Sakura-san. He and I are just friends. You need to control your jealousy a bit more." That seemed to the wrong thing to say to Sakura because her face shrouded up in anger, her fist clinching. " You need to stay away from him you demon whore. Yes I remember that name being called onto you before you dissappeared from Konoha. I just didn't notice it right away. And the name really fits you to. So badly, that I even consired you to be a real piss to everyone here. Why don't you do everyone a favor and die." She snarled out in Aiko's face. Not caring in the slightest of the red slitted eyes in Aiko's blue irises. Sakura screamed while shoving her fist in Aiko's face. But a shock came along as a pale hand grabbed Sakura's rist. Aiko and Sakura turned to Aiko's savior and saw Sasuke glaring at Sakura with full blown hate in his eyes. " Sasuke." Aiko whispered. Sasuke face soften as he looked at Aiko. Who he thinks of slightly as a sister in his eyes. He turned to Sakura and glared at her again. Making her freeze in hurt and fear. " Sas...Sasuke." She whimpered as he squeezed her wrist a bit painfully. " Sakura, you annoyed me for the last time. I don't care about you. Now you tried to hurt the one friend I actually like as a sister. And if I ever hear you calling her a demon whore again. I'll kill you." He said. Sakura gulped but nodded, gave a relieved sigh as Sasuke let go of her wrist. She turned and ran from them. Intent on telling Kakashi-sensie about what happened.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, Sakura was walking straight to him while holding her wrist. " What did you do now Sakura?" He asked. Sakura glared, " that Aiko brat did this to me." She cried and then stomped her feet to Tazuna's house while Kakashi stared dumbly after her. " Little imouto broke her wrist huh? Hope it was Sasuke, imouto is one that hates violence." he said to himself amusingly.

* * *

Aiko sighed, Sasuke was shaking all over and it seems he won't stop any time soon. " Sasuke, I thank you for standing up for me. I...I'll admit to you because I don't do well with violence." She whispered with shame.

Sasuke frozed for a good long while. He looked at Aiko's face and then whispered, " then why are you being a ninja if you don't like violence?" He asked. Aiko flinched without meaning to, making Sasuke narrow his eyes. " Sasuke, my childhood was not in any way easy for me. When I was around six years old I already acted like an adult because being a child in my shoes would not let me see the near future. I had to grow up faster then any other children. It was by no means child's play. It was dark and hatefull all the time. I almost died on my six birthday before I met Kiba. But an accident occured around the tiem I was seven made me and Konohamaru to leave the village. We were scared at the time but kiba found Zabuza and Haku. Afterwards, we trained hard to be able to fend for ourselves if the situation desired it. That is all I have to say. Now I believe you have some training to finish up?" She said as Sasuke nodded, his eyes worried but still none emotional.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I was kind of lazy to make it a lot longer but tell me, can any of you give me ideas on what I should write for my next chapter? I'm running out of ideas. I would be thankful to have a few ideas before the chuunin exams. :)**

** Please review on the chapter and what I should do next please. **


	9. BIG NOTICE

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**Hello everyone... the story of slight Inheritance is currently put up for adoption. If any of you are interested please pm me and we can figure something out. you can change anything you'd like s'long the title is there for everyone to know. please read and pm me or review me to adopt slight inheritance...**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
